A Disney World Date With Kitten
by TDDolphin
Summary: Set in an AU after the Sisters win The Ridonculous Race, Kitty, Emma, Noah and Owen go on vacation to Walt Disney World before Emma starts her first term at law school. Owen really likes Kitty, and wants to tell her just how much he feels. Does she feel the same way? Rated T for one sexy scene at the end. Main Pairings: Owen X Kitty (a.k.a. Kitten) and Noah X Emma.


**A/N: Well here's something different. My first One-Shot! As well as my first story NOT focusing on Codette. Nope, this story will involve a crack pairing that I've grown quite fond of while watching The Ridonculous Race, as well as my new favorite OTP. In my opinion, The Ridonculous Race is the best Total Drama show since the very first season. Spin-off or not, I LOVED it, with two reasons why being the alliance between Owen, Noah, Emma and Kitty (2 of my favorite veterans and my favorite newbies teaming up was AWESOME), and NoahXEmma.**

 **But I digress. This story will focus on the other two members of that alliance, with NoahXEmma being the secondary pairing. Now some people may be raising their eyebrows and asking "Why do you ship Owen with Kitty?" Well I'll tell you. Firstly, they're 2 of my favorite characters in TDRR, so that's one thing. The other is that Kitty and Owen actually have a lot in common, to the point where I could see them dating. They're both friendly and care-free, they love to have fun, they got along pretty great in their alliance, they worked well together when trying to hook Noah up with Emma, heck they even have similar eating habits to an extent. So yeah, I can see KittyXOwen happening.**

 **Now for the reason why I chose Disney World as the setting for this one-shot. I actually went on vacation there a couple weeks ago and had a blast, so I thought that for two thrill seekers like Owen and Kitty, a theme park like Disney would be great for a first date. Plus, I seem to have a knack for stories that combine Total Drama with Disney ;)**

 **Well, that's all I got. Hope you enjoy my first one-shot :)**

* * *

 **Orlando International Airport - 3:07 p.m.**

"Smile!" said the eighteen year old asian girl cheerfully, grabbing her startled twenty-one year old sister by her shoulder and bringing her in close.

The pink smartphone Kitty held in her other hand flashed as it took her and Emma's picture.

"Jeez Kitty." Emma complained, shaking her head to get rid of the spots clouding her vision. "Warn me next time, we just landed."

Kitty was now happily checking her phone at the photo she had just taken. "Come on, you should be used to it by now." she then showed the selfie to Emma. The older sister saw Kitty with her usual beautiful smile next to her, who had a look of surprise on her lovely face.

"You got a point, I guess." said an amused Emma with an eye roll, as Kitty pocketed her phone for the time being.

The two Asian sisters picked up their respective bags and moved out of the airport's terminal boarding area so they could allow their fellow passengers to disembark. They stood off to the side and waited. Emma had olive skin, long black hair, a pretty face and a rather curvy figure. She wore a pink halter top with a red, short-sleeved, button-up sweater over it, black pants and high-heeled wedges. Her younger sister Kitty had the same skin, hair color and a similarly cute face, however her black hair was tied down in two ponytails, and her figure was more thin. She wore a long-sleeved red shirt over a white dress shirt, a black mini skirt, high-heeled boots that went about halfway up her lower leg, and knee-length white socks.

After about five minutes of watching numerous random people step out of the terminal gate, Kitty was the first to speak up.

"They sat all the way in the back, didn't they?"

"Yeah, we were on a full flight and they had pretty much the last spots on the boarding process." Emma replied.

Right after a rather obese family of six stepped out of the terminal, a young, twenty-year old man with tanned skin, neck-length black hair, and wearing a red sweater vest over a white long-sleeved T-shirt and navy blue collared shirt, slightly baggy khaki shorts and baige-colored shoes followed them out. He was followed by another twenty-year old young man, though this one was much fatter, and had much fairer skin than his comrade, as well as messy blonde hair. He wore a white tank top with a teal maple leaf in the center, green shorts and green tennis shoes. Both men carried duffle bags.

Smiling, Emma and Kitty gathered their small rolling suitcases and went over to greet them.

"I was wondering if you'd ever get off that plane." Emma said to her boyfriend Noah before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Tell me about it." replied Noah dryly. "That one guy in front of us needed to use the bathroom, and his wife and four annoying kids wouldn't leave until he was done."

"Well that's what you get for waiting 'til the last minute to check in for your flight." Emma chastised before adding bluntly. "You're so lazy Noah."

"But being lazy's so much fun." Noah said dryly with a smirk. "Maybe you should try it some time, Ms. "Takes Everything Too Seriously." This earned a pointed glare from his girlfriend. Noah sighed. "Yeah, I'll do it next time. Maybe if we ride in the front with you ladies, I can avoid the sounds and smells of people using the bathroom."

Emma and Kitty grinned at each other with amusement as they remembered the Ice Dancers' anger when they forced them to ride in the back of their plane to Bueno Aires during the Ridonculous Race. They had had a bad time back there apparently.

"Yeah, sitting in the back of the plane's not as good as I thought it would be." Owen added his own two cents.

"But hey, at least you weren't screaming this time." Kitty said to the lovable goofball as the four friends began walking down the hallway of Orlando International Airport toward wherever the Baggage Claim was.

"Yeah, I think I've finally gotten over my fear of flying." proclaimed Owen cheerfully.

"Constantly flying around the world during a reality show will likely kick that phobia right out of you." stated Noah, holding Emma's hand.

Emma, Kitty, Owen and Noah each took a moment to think back on what the cynical bookworm was talking about.

Today was the beginning of August, and it had been a few months since the end of The Ridonculous Race. The show where the Sisters had met, competed, and formed an alliance with Noah and Owen in order to progress throughout the game, and for Kitty and Owen, to hook up their partners. Noah had been infatuated with Emma since Romania, and began having feelings for him not too long after. The four of them together had managed to do very well for about halfway through the race around the world until the two boys were finally eliminated in Indonesia.

From there, Emma and Kitty basically had to fend for themselves. From Kitty wrestling against a masculine-looking female cop trying to control a remote controlled dune buggy being driven by her sister, to looking out for the cheating tactics of a winning-obsessed duo of ice skating olympians, to helping their friend Carrie try to hook up with her oblivious best friend, who only realized his feelings for her until Carrie almost lost interest. Kitty still felt guilty about her emu being responsible for them being cut from the game, even if it was inadvertently.

However, after fourteen teams and almost a month of travelling and performing challenges all over the world, the Sisters ended up making it to the finals along with the Police Cadets, Ice Skaters and Surfer Dudes, who had returned to the game in place of Carrie and Devin. Once again, the Ice Dancers did everything they could to try and sabotage the other three teams. During the first half of the finale, the eight finalists were tasked to locate a map with the Ridonculous Race logo inside the Pirate museum in Nassau, the Bahamas. The two Sisters found their map first and rode a jetski out into the bay. From there, using the maps they found, the teams had to Scuba Dive into a dark undersea cave to find a treasure full of golden dubloons. Kitty almost lost her nerve when she saw the mouth of the cave, but with her sister's encouragement through a speaker in her diving helmet, the younger sister gathered her courage and navigated her way through sea caves, found their treasure, swam out and resurfaced, still in first place. Emma and Kitty then rode their jetski ashore and reached the chill zone in first place.

The Ice Dancers ended up taking second place. Apparently, Josee had made it to the treasure cave before MacArthur and Brody, and had gotten her treasure right when Brody arrived. Grinning evilly, Josee told Brody that he could get out through a small hole in the back of the cave. Unfortunately, he had believed her lie, and when he tried swimming through it, he got stuck due to him gaining a bit of extra weight from eating burritos to try and cope with not telling MacArthur how he felt about her. Josee swam out of the cave, and when MacArthur saw Brody stuck, she stopped to help Brody out. By the time the two resurfaced though, it was too late. Don informed the Police Cadets and Surfer Dudes that they were both cut from the race due to it being a doble elimination round. Emma and Kitty watched in disgust when the Ice Dancers taunted the two losing teams, but a few seconds later they cheered when MacArthur tackled both Jacques and Josee to the ground and beat the two up real good in revenge for what they did to her man. After the chaos, Brody admitted his feelings for MacArthur, and she pulled him in for a rather aggressively passionate kiss. Geoff and Sanders wished the Sisters luck and MacArthur flipped the bruised up Ice Dancers, still lying painfully on the chill zone carpet, the bird before all of them headed off into the horizon.

Kharma would once again get the better of the Ice Dancers, when Emma and Kitty ended up winning the Ridonculous Race in New York City. Emma was almost in tears as she hugged her sister joyfully, and when Noah and Owen appeared out of nowhere next to Don with the briefcase containing the one million dollars, the tears finally poured down her face as she ran and practically tackled Noah and the briefcase to the ground and gave the bookworm a passionate kiss. Owen celebrated by pulling Kitty into a hug, which she returned fully, before reaching down and picking up Noah and Emma and bringing them into a group hug. Kitty took several selfies with her friends, and when Josee began throwing the biggest tantrum she'd ever thrown, she couldn't resist smirking and taking pictures of Josee beating the crap out Jacques, chasing Don, and being restrained, handcuffed, and thrown into a police car by the New York Police Force.

All in all, it had been a great show. The fans loved the finale, as well as all of Ridonculous Race in general. Kitty got to travel the world with her sister, and won a million dollars with her. And Emma finally made enough money to go law school, as well as met the greatest boy she had ever met in her life.

But that was then, and this was now. Three months later on the first day of August. Emma and Kitty decided to use some of their winnings each to go on vacation for five days, before Emma would start her first term at Osgoode Hall Law School at York University in Toronto in a few weeks, which she was able to pay for with some more of her recently won five hundred-thousand dollars. And where did Kitty decide she wanted to go for their vacation?

"Oh oh, can we pleeeeeease go to Disney World?!" she practically shouted with excitement.

At the time, Emma had raised her eyebrow. It seemed like such a random place to go, and she wasn't really one for theme parks. But since she had no better suggestions, and Kitty had always wanted to go to Disney World, she relented and agreed, which made Kitty ecstatic. And after all, without her sister's help, she would've never made enough money to finally go to law school to become a lawyer. Emma smiled as her sister hugged her. Kitty deserved this.

Emma invited Noah to go of course since they were dating and lived in Ontario near them. He agreed, though he warned the sisters that he would likely not enjoy the theme parks. Not wanting to be the third wheel, Kitty invited Carrie, Devin and Owen, the latter of which also lived in Ontario, to go with them as well. Owen said yes immediately, which made Kitty very happy, but Carrie respectfully declined, saying that she wanted to stay with Devin, who still wasn't out of his body cast yet. Kitty still felt bad for Devin, but at least with Owen coming along, she wouldn't feel like the third wheel with Noah and her sister.

Plus, he was fun to hang out with, and Kitty really, really... well, let's just say she was happy that Owen was coming along.

After leaving the terminal hall, they entered the large dining area. Owen was foaming at the mouth when they passed the numerous restaurant stands, having had only peanuts and pretzels during the six hour flight from Toronto, but Noah grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him along before he ran off like a dog chasing a bone.

"Come on, Hungry Hungry Hippo. We can eat when we get to the hotel." he said patiently, which made Owen groan.

Past the restaurants were the tramway stations that would take Noah, Emma, Owen and Kitty to the main atrium of the airport, where the baggage claims, screening area and bus stations that would take them to their hotel on the Walt Disney World Resort grounds were located. Luckily for them, there was a train already at the station, so they hurried on inside with about two dozen other passengers. As the tram began to move, Kitty once again took her phone out and was happily snapping photos of the surrounding palm trees and marshy wetlands that grew around the airport, the blue sky outside with nary a single cloud above them, a couple of random tourists, and Noah and Emma, who had failed to notice what she was doing due to being too busy talking lovingly to each other.

Owen however, watched Kitty do her thing with an enamored smile. After getting to know her on Ridonculous Race and working with her to help get Noah and Emma hooked up, he'd be lying if he said that Kitty wasn't an awesome girl. She was friendly to practically everyone she met, was smart and resourceful, and she was as sweet as the sweetest plate of sticky buns he'd ever eaten. He chuckled out loud, hoping that he could maybe get some sticky buns at the hotel when they got there. Not to mention she was hot.

Okay yeah, so maybe Owen has a bit of a crush on Kitty. Can you really blame him though? Like he said, she was an awesome girl with an awesome personality. What man wouldn't like a girl like that?

The large and lovable goofball was so busy daydreaming that he didn't notice that Kitty had hopped up right next to him with her smartphone in front of them until it was too late. Her phone flashed as it took their picture, waking Owen from his daze. Luckily when she showed him the photo, he didn't have a funny face or anything embarrassing. Just his usual smiling face, next to Kitty, who winked and had a huge smile of her own.

Owen sighed dreamily as he watched Kitty walk back over to her luggage and pick it up, preparing to disembark the tram which had just pulled into the main airport atrium.

 _"Great Goddess Aphrodite, Kitty sure is beautiful..."_ he whispered mentally.

* * *

 **Disney's Coronado Springs Resort - 8:48 p.m.**

An hour and a half later, and one bus ride with numerous annoying families later, Noah, Emma, Owen and Kitty had finally made it to their hotel room at the Coronado Springs Resort. Check-In went by relatively smoothly, and after a filling dinner in the dining hall, the four friends spent the next few hours exploring the hotel before heading into their rooms for the night. Emma and Kitty would share a room, while Owen and Noah would sleep in a room right next to theirs, much to Noah's slight dismay.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Owen asked Noah, leaving the bathroom now dressed in a large, plain white T-shirt and blue pajama pants.

Noah was laying on one of the two queen-sized beds with his head resting on one arm and his legs crossed, using the remote control for their television to channel surf. He was dressed in his pajamas too, only his T-shirt was navy blue, while his pants were gray.

"Nothing dude." he replied curtly, still trying to find something on TV to watch.

"It doesn't sound like nothing, it sounds like something." said the big guy with concern.

"Well, the something that's wrong is none of your business." Noah retorted shortly. "So drop it."

Owen just stared unfazed at Noah's tone. He had a feeling he knew what was up. "Are you upset that Emma didn't want to share a room with you?"

Noah dropped the remote in shock as his face turned a bright red. He sat up and turned to his best friend. "N-No, why would I be upset over something like that?"

"Well, because she's your girlfriend and I'm sure you really wanted to share a room with her, and a bed, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there." snapped a blushing Noah frantically. While his face still felt hot, he calmed down a second later and continued with his arms crossed. "Okay, maybe I am a little bitter. I mean we've been dating for a few months now, and I was hoping that maybe we could take the next step soon..."

"Buuut..." Owen pressed on.

Noah sighed. "Look, I really want my first relationship to work, and I know that Emma's last relationship ended badly, so I know that she's not ready to take the next step with me yet." he explained rather glumly. "As much as I want to go there, I want to wait a little longer until she's ready, and I'm cool with that..."

Owen had a big goofy grin on his face by the time Noah had finished talking. Noah raised an eyebrow. "What?" he questioned.

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard." choked Owen, wiping a tear from his eye.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Prince Charming."

"No seriously. You're a great guy underneath that joking shell of yours." Owen said matter-of-factly, now sitting on the opposite bed. "And Emma's great too! You guys are so lucky."

Hearing this made Noah smirk, until he noticed that Owen now looked depressed. "Hey man, are you alright?"

Owen sighed. "I guess... I'm just a little jealous. I miss having a girlfriend, you know?"

Noah frowned, knowing what Owen was thinking about. He sat down next to his chubby buddy. "So, are you still gonna ask Kitty out on this trip?"

Owen looked at his best friend nervously. "I'd like to, but I'm not sure if she would like me that way too."

"Tch, you're likely not the worse guy whose asked her out. Why so nervous, anyway? You dated Izzy and lived."

"Kitty is different from Izzy though. She's actually normal, and more likely to turn me down." Owen sighed sadly.

"Where's this talk coming from?!" Noah grumbled. "Where's the Happy-Go-Lucky guy who had the guts to show himself naked on national television, become one with Komodo Dragons, turn himself into a human squeegie and eat an entire table of props because he thought it was real food? You've never cared about what other people thought of you before, and you have more guts than a lot of other people." Noah's tone became softer as he wrapped an arm around Owen. "Come on man, you got this."

Owen smiled gratefully at his friend before bringing him in for a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks buddy! I love you!"

"Yeah, channel that love to your future girlfriend tomorrow!" Noah choked painfully. "Also, use less pressure when you hug her!"

* * *

Meanwhile, one room over.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to share a room with Noah, Emma." Kitty said to her sister, sitting on her bed. She was now wearing a pink tank top that slightly showed off her belly, magenta short shorts, and her hair was down from their usual ponytails. Emma now wore a white crop top that also showed off her belly and blue short shorts.

"You shouldn't be." Emma replied bluntly. "We're only three months into this new relationship, and I don't want to rush things like I did with the last one."

"Ha! That's rich coming from the girl who was talking about having his kids before even dating him." Kitty joked with a smile.

Emma's face turned scarlet as she glared at her little sister. "Hey I learned my lesson before it became too serious of a problem."

"Yeah, cause I kept slapping you."

"Thanks for that by the way..." said Emma with a smirk. She sat on the opposite bed and continued. "Besides, would you have wanted to share a room with Owen?"

Kitty didn't even hesitate. "Why not? Owen's one of the nicest guys in the world."

Emma didn't reply and just looked at Kitty incredulously. _"Wow, she didn't hesitate at all?._ she thought. She noticed that Kitty's expression had changed to a bright smile, and she looked like she was in a dream-like state. Emma wondered why her little sister would be acting like this, until realization dawned on her.

Emma's eyes widened. "Wait! Do you... like him?"

Kitty turned to Emma with blushing face. "Well, maybe a little...or a lot."

Kitty couldn't help herself. She really liked Owen. While she could admit that his constant passing gas could be pretty gross, what she liked the most about him was his big heart. He was just so nice, and friendly and like her, he was very care-free and quite the thrill seeker. Not to mention he was cute. She didn't care if he was fat, or how unconventional it might've looked to most people, Kitty had never been one to care about how a boy looked when considering dating them anyway. She liked Owen because he was Owen, and screw anyone who thought otherwise.

Emma just stared in shock. Kitty liked Owen? OWEN? Not that she thought he was a bad guy, but he was still Owen. But the more she thought about it, Kitty was very free-spirited, and from getting to know him and Noah during the show, so was Owen. But she didn't think Kitty would possibly like someone so... large.

Emma smiled before noticing Kitty's demeanor had switched back to mischievous.

"Besides, I know that you want to share a bed with Noah deep down."

"Kitty!" Emma exclaimed in embarrassment. Her little sister started giggling. "Ugh! Look, it's getting late. If you're so excited to go to Magic Kingdom tomorrow, than we should probably go to sleep now."

"EEEE! I can't wait!" Kitty squealed excitedly, as she hopped under the covers of her bed. "I can't wait to ride all the rides and watch the fireworks show tomorrow night."

Emma couldn't help but smile at Kitty's enthusiasm as she got in bed herself. She switched off the light, and got into a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep an hour later. Her last thought was one of happiness at the prospect of spending an entire day with Noah tomorrow.

Kitty's initial last thought was of which ride she wanted to go on first. But before going to sleep, she smiled as an image of a young man appeared in her subconscious. A man with large body, happy face, and messy blonde hair. With this image in mind, she too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Disney's Magic Kingdom - Main Street U.S.A. - 9:00 a.m.**

Kitty, Owen, Noah and Emma had entered the Magic Kingdom park at last after waiting outside the gates for nearly an hour. The youngest of the group looked around in wonderment at the beautiful Main Street entranceway, with it's numerous shops that sold everything from merchandise and clothes, to candies and ice cream, with the beautiful Cinderella's Castle sitting in the distance.

It was like Kitty had stepped into a dream.

She immediately pulled out her smartphone and began taking pics. "This is sooo cool!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe we're finally here!"

"Believe it sister! WHOO HOO!" hollered an equally pumped Owen.

"Well you two have go no shortage of energy." said Noah dryly as he walk arm in arm with Emma, who just grinned and rolled her eyes at her sister's and Owen's excitement.

The four young adults began walking down the main street toward the ever looming landmark of the Magic Kingdom. All around were people dressed in funny uniforms, or people wearing Mickey Mouse hats or giant styrofoam gloves, waving at the hundreds upon hundreds of guests entering the park. Kitty of course, took plenty of selfies with these people behind her.

The group had finally reached the center plaza, right in front of Cinderella Castle, where a statue depicting the creator of the Disney Dynasty stood holding Mickey Mouse's hand. There were four pathways for them to take. "Where should we go first?" Kitty asked, hopping up and down, much to Owen's delight.

Emma was now inspecting the map of the Disney park. "Well, all the lands of the park are connected to each other, not just to this plaza, so if we go in a big circle, we can probably hit everything in the park today."

"Okay, so where do you wanna go first?" Owen repeated Kitty's question.

"That's your problem." Emma stated, smirking and handing the map to her sister.

Kitty looked between Emma and the map in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Noah and I are going today alone." Emma explained.

"We have breakfast reservations at the Be Our Guest restaurant in about twenty minutes." added Noah with his arms crossed. "Which we don't wanna be late for."

"You're ditching us?" asked Owen, to which Noah nodded.

"What!" Kitty shouted. "Why didn't you guys tell us this before?"

Emma feined ignorance. "I never told you about this? Huh. Weird."

Kitty looked a little hurt. She had been hoping that all of them would be staying together to experience this first time trip to the greatest theme park on the planet. Granted, they still had four more days of their trip left, and she supposed that for the first day, Noah and Emma would want to spend some quality time together, but still...

Owen however, was starting to get excited. If Noah and Emma were going to do their own thing here in the Magic Kingdom, than that meant that it would be just he and Kitty doing things together today. Owen wasn't upset about Noah and Emma going to have breakfast without him anymore, cause he would be spending an entire day with the girl he had feelings for!

And with that thought, he couldn't help but cheer. "Whoo-hooo!" Emma, Noah and Kitty just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Seeing this, Owen lowered his arms and said with false sadness "I mean, why didn't you tell me this, little buddy?"

"Guess it just slipped my mind." Noah replied with a shrug. Owen saw him wink at him though, which left the big guy confused.

Kitty however still looked hurt. Emma reached over held her shoulder gently. "Hey, don't worry Kit, you still have Owen, and he's fun to hang around with, right?" Kitty looked into Emma's face at that, and saw her wink.

Of course what Kitty and Owen didn't know was that Noah and Emma had spoken about their respective conversations with the two last night with each other, and they decided to set up this little date between her sister and his best friend, while they spent some quality time together.

It was then that it dawned on the younger sister what Emma was playing at. And with that, Kitty's sadness turned to elation. She and Noah were going to be leaving while Kitty could be with Owen, the guy she has feelings for, and have fun at a theme park for an entire day. The thought alone was making the cute Asian girl's heart race with excitement.

Kitty smirked knowingly at Emma. "You sly, sly lawyer-in-training you." she whispered so Owen and Noah couldn't hear. "Thanks Emm." she whispered gratefully.

Emma replied with another wink before Noah showed up beside his lawyer girlfriend with his elbow extended. "Shall we, m'lady?"

"Let's." said Emma, wrapping her arm around Noah's and kissing his cheek. The two began to walk toward the northeastern pathway that led to Fantasyland, before Emma looked back and grinned at Owen and Kitty. "You two have fun!" she exclaimed humorously.

Kitty smiled and waved, but she couldn't help but deliver one last parting shot. "You guys too! Whether here or back at the hotel!"

Both Emma and Noah froze in embarrassment, their faces fiery red. Kitty giggled as Emma glared at her sister before heading off with Noah at a quicker pace.

"Did you see their faces when I said that?" Kitty laughed at Owen.

"They looked like two tomatoes." said Owen with a smile before addressing Kitty herself. "Sooooo, it's just the two of us now, huh?"

"I guess so." Kitty replied, bringing the map out and lookng at it. "But it's cool! We can have plenty of fun with just the two of us!"

"Yeah we can! Whooo!" Owen cheered enthusiastically, which made Kitty giggle. "So, where do you wanna go first?"

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad looks fun!" Kitty suggested.

"Alright then, let's go! Whoo-hoo!"

"Whoo-hoo!" cheered Kitty. She grabbed Owen by the hand, making them both blush, and dragged him down the path that would lead them to their first ride.

* * *

Noah and Emma had looked back one last time and noticed Kitty pulling Owen away with her down another pathway. Emma smiled while Noah rolled his eyes. "You think they'll be alright?" Emma asked, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they walked.

"Don't worry, I trust Owen." replied Noah. "And I trust Kitty. Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They're in Disney World, the happiest place on earth to them. I'm more worried about what we're going to do after breakfast."

The two entered Fantasyland as Noah said "There's bound to be something here for you and me to enjoy. But if not..."

Emma looked at Noah, who was looking away from her. She noticed his blush. "Noah, are you alright?"

Noah was deep in thought. Kitty's little joke about them going back to the hotel had left him with quite the predicament in his brilliant head. _"Maybe now's a good time to ask. I mean, we've been together for a few months. Maybe Emma will be okay now... going the next step... But what if she says no? What if she gets mad? What if she dumps me?"_

"Noah!" Emma exclaimed shortly, snapping the bookworm out of his thoughts.

"I've been thinking..." Noah began awkwardly. "If there's nothing here we like... would you be comfortable just... going back to the hotel and maybe...?"

Emma's face turned beet red like Noah's. She didn't need him to finish, but at the same time she didn't know how to respond. Whatever she told Kitty the previous night, she couldn't deny that she really, really wanted her and Noah to go to the next level. But was she ready for that? Emma was still confused on how long she wanted to wait until she and Noah would sleep together, since it had been so long since her last relationship and those were memories she'd like to forget. If they didn't like the park as much as they think they might, they were free to just take a bus and go back to the hotel. Kitty and Owen would likely be having too much fun to go back there early. Emma and Noah would be alone... and Emma did want to do what Noah was suggesting.

But again, was she ready?...

...

...

...

...

...

"We'll see what happens." Emma finally responded, which made Noah's jaw drop and heart rate accelerate. The pretty asian girl pulled her boyfriend closer, wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her shoulder on his head. "But for now, let's go enjoy breakfast."

Noah was never one to get excited, usually preferring to never smile and act like a jerk, but the possible prospect of sex with Emma later was making the usually cynical bookworm giddy. "Sure thing babe." he said calmly, as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and led them to the Be Our Guest restaurant, which was shaped exactly like Beast's Castle from the amazing Beauty and the Beast movie.

* * *

Owen and Kitty were having a blast!

Big Thunder Mountain, despite not being the most thrilling roller coaster they'd ever been on, ended up still being fun. The line wasn't long, but since the park had only been open for about twenty minutes by the time Kitty and Owen had gotten there, it wasn't too surprising. It took a bit of time to pull the handle bar down on their car, due to Owen's large stomach blocking it, but once they were fastened safely in, they were told to keep their arms in the cart at all times. Owen chuckled at the stereotypical prospector voice that told them over a stereo system to enjoy the ride. There were many twists, dips and turns throughout the western themed roller coaster, and Kitty and Owen screamed in delight the entire ride. They passed through a cave filled with animatronic prospectors mining for gold, a valley filled with giant rib cages, and a geyser field that would spray up jets of hot water on occasion. Owen smiled when Kitty said she had fun riding.

The next place the two young adults headed was right next door to Splash Mountain. As they approached the famous log flume ride, they watched as one of the logs containing people came shooting down the giant main water slide, everyone on board screaming. A huge splash could be seen behind the tunnel that the log went through, and a moment later, the log came out from the tunnel, showing that everybody had been soaked from the drop down. Kitty took pictures of the people and then handed her phone to Owen.

"Take my picture?!" she asked excitedly, running over in front of Splash Mountain, winking and flashing the peace sign. Owen laughed and took a few pictures of Kitty in front of Splash Mountain. After showing them to her and receiving her approval, they ran over and got in line.

Again, there wasn't too long of a wait to get on Splash Mountain, and Kitty and Owen managed to get into the front section of their log. Not wanting to risk damaging her phone when they got wet, Kitty wrapped it up in a plastic bag and put it back in her pocket. The beginning of the ride was pleasent, with a banjo soundtrack playing along their entire log ride down the stream. When they got into the mountain, they were greeted with more animatronic characters, this time centered around the setting and characters of the movie Song of the South.

Every minute or so, Kitty would point out something funny going on between the animatronics to Owen, such as Brier Bear with a beehive on it's nose, or Brier Fox trying to get Brier Bear into a hole in the wall, which the two would laugh at. Eventually though, their log got to the rising point for the big drop. It was here where Owen started getting nervous.

"You ready?" Kitty asked Owen with an excited smile.

"Ready to what, die?!" Owen shouted. He wasn't a big fan of heights after all.

"Relax, we're not gonna die." the Asian girl reassured the lovable goofball as their log rose past the halfway mark. "We're just gonna get really wet."

Owen just looked at his crush as she gave him a comforting smile. He nodded, and looked up the dark tunnel to see that they were almost at the top. The log soon leveled out. It was time.

"Hold ON!" Kitty warned excitedly.

Owen couldn't help but shout "GOODBYE SWEET WOOOOORLD!"

The two screamed, Kitty in joy, Owen in terror, as the log flew down the hundred foot water slide at high speeds. When it reached the water filled bottom, they got drenched in water. After the terror was over, Owen looked at the pretty girl next to him, and he couldn't help but blush at Kitty's wet form. She was laughing.

"That was awesome!" Owen suddenly cheered, shaking his head to get the water out of her hair, this made Kitty laugh even more as his shaking ended up splashing more water on her.

The two daters got off Splash Mountain and walked back outside. Owen bought them both towels and they dried their heads off before wrapping themselves up. Kitty brought her phone back out and immediately took a picture of Owen wrapped up in his Donald Duck towel before taking a selfie of herself.

"Oh my gosh, I'm drenched." Kitty stated, wringing water out of one of her damp ponytails.

"But it was SO worth it!" said a pumped Owen. "WHOO!"

Kitty giggled at Owen's enthusiasm. "And you were worried about that drop." She then had a spontaneous idea. She stopped a random tourist couple and asked the girlfriend "Excuse me, would you mind taking our picture?"

Owen's heart started beating. "Of course." said the woman kindly. Kitty squealed and handed her phone to the woman and ran over to wrap her arm around Owen and bring her face close to his blushing one. Owen and Kitty each felt giddy right now.

"Smile!" said the woman. Owen held Kitty's shoulder, both still wrapped up in their towels, and smiled for the smartphone. The lady managed to take two great photos of the two of them. As Kitty went over to thank the couple, Owen just stood and stared dreamily at her and sighed.

 _"This is great! I'm not messing anything up, and Kitty's having a good time so far! Maybe some time later I can tell her how I feel!"_ the last thought made his heart beat again. Kitty soon rejoined him.

"Thanks for posing with me, Owen." said Kitty with a red face and smile.

Owen chuckled. "Oh, it's all good. So where do you wanna go next?"

"Oh oh, how about the Haunted Mansion?" Kitty replied excitedly. "It's not too far from here."

"Lead the way, Kitty!"

"Eeeee!" Kitty and Owen began walking toward the south of Frontierland toward Liberty Square, where the Haunted Mansion was located.

After walking for about ten minutes, Kitty and Owen found themselves at the Haunted Mansion. They took pictures of the goofy looking stone busts before getting into line, and after about ten minutes of waiting Owen and Kitty entered the mansion. The dark ride was fun, if a little chilly, due to both teens still being wet. Kitty, still wrapped in her towel, huddled up to Owen as they rode in their carrier, which made him blush. He assumed she was still cold and just needed to warm herself up, but he wasn't complaining.

Little did he know that that was only part of the reason. The major reason was that Kitty just wanted to be close to Owen.

The animatronics and special effects in the Haunted Mansion were some of the best that Kitty and Owen had ever seen. From the spooky fortune teller head inside a crystal ball, to ghostly bride in the attic. In the dining room, they saw numerous kinds of ghosts, like one playing on the organ, and several couples dancing in the middle of the floor. They passed through a hallway with a floating candlestick and stone busts that would follow their carrier as they passed by. Kitty loved everything in the graveyard, even though Owen got spooked by a couple zombie heads that shot out from some gravestones.

When Kitty and Owen got out of the Haunted Mansion, Kitty looked at her phone and saw that it was almost eleven.

"I wonder if Emma and Noah are having as great a time as we are?" wondered Kitty.

* * *

 **It's a Small World - 10:51 a.m.**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the inconvenience. The boats will be moving along shortly."_ informed the speaker.

"They said that five minutes ago!" growled an annoyed Noah with his arms crossed.

Emma also sat in annoyance as they waited for their boat to reach the end. After breakfast thy decided to check out Fantasyland first. It's a Small World was the first ride they decided to go on, which they were soon regretting.

 _"It's a small world afffffter all! It's a small world afffffter all! It's a small world afffffter all! It's a smaaaall, smaaaall wooooorld!"_ sang the creepy animatronic children for what had to have been the seventh time straight. The ride was featuring a delay at the moment.

"I am never gonna get this song out of my head." grumbled Emma, hoping that the ride continued shortly before she lost it.

Noah's eye began twitching as the animatronics began singing the song again. Emma got her smartphone out and sent Kitty a message warning her, for her sanity, not to go on this ride.

* * *

Kitty heeded her sister's warning and avoided going on It's a Small World. Instead, she and Owen decided to go to Adventureland to check out the Jungle Cruise and Pirates of the Caribbean. On the way they stopped by the Tall Tale Inn in Frontierland and got some lunch. After finishing their bacon cheeseburgers, they headed into Adventureland.

By now, the park was crowded and the sun was high in the sky, which helped in fully drying Owen and Kitty off. It took almost thirty minutes for them to get on the Jungle Cruise. Apart from their driver's constant use of really bad puns when talking about all of the animatronic animals, the ride was pretty pleasent. Kitty would again point things out to Owen like the hippos that rose out of the river, the giant snake in the tree, and the elephants shooting off water from their trunks.

Next up was the ride that both Kitty and Owen wanted to go on the most: Pirates of the Caribbean.

This line was long. After about ten minutes, they found themselves in the indoor portion of the line. It was modeled after an eighteenth century prison, and it was cold in here. Due to the heat outside, Kitty assumed that the people in charge of the ride had turned on the A/C to a high level. While she appreciated the thought, after twenty minutes of standing in an air conditioned line, Kitty was starting to shiver.

Owen had noticed Kitty shivering. While he felt a little chilly himself, he wasn't too chilly due to him being... well insulated, so to speak. His fat conserved a little warmth, but she was much thinner, and likely got colder much easier than him. Unfortunately, he couldn't give her a towel to wrap herself up in due to them both throwing their towels away earlier.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" Owen asked his crush with concern.

"Y-yeah." Kitty assured, hugging herself. "Just a little cold."

Owen began thinking. He wondered if asking this would be a bad thing. But then he argued that just leaving her shivering like that would probably be worse. "You know, I'm very well insulated." he started somewhat nervously.

Kitty looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okaaay."

Owen found courage as he looked straight into Kitty's pretty eyes. "Yeah! And If you want, I can hug you. That might keep you warm." he offered a smile and held his arms open wide.

Kitty's expression changed to a grateful smile. "Owen, you're such a sweetheart." the pretty Asian stepped forward and allowed Owen to close his arms around her.

"It's cool. I love giving people hugs." Owen reassured confidently. "Especially when they're pretty like you."

Kitty blushed at that as she rested her head against his chest. It was times like these that she was reminded why she liked Owen so much. And he was right about him being well insulated. As soon as Owen had wrapped his arms around Kitty, she could feel the warmth coming from him, and she felt herself shivering less as less as they stayed like this.

On his end, Owen had a face like a tomato, and his heart rate had accelerated ten fold at the close contact. He hoped that his extra weight might block out the sound of his heart beat. Unfortunately for him, Kitty could hear every beat of his heart with her head resting on his chest, and with that, she smiled happily and knowingly.

After all. Like she said on The Ridonculous Race. She knew when someone liked someone.

It took another ten minutes for Kitty and Owen to get in the boat for Pirates of the Caribbean. During the entire wait of course, Owen and Kitty remained huddled together. They only separated when it came to getting into the front row of their boat. Once seated, Kitty scooted over next to Owen, who instinctively put an arm around her shoulder. Kitty sighed in content as Owen held her in a protecting way.

For the first few minutes nothing particularly spectacular happened. Their boat passed through a cave that was being lit up by a bright blue light, went through a cloud of mist where the images of Davy Jones and Blackbeard would appear, and entered another cave with a beach, skeleton, treasure chest and a little robotic crab. Kitty didn't care, she was happy just being held and kept warm by Owen.

It wasn't until they got to a set where a skeletal pirate was at the helm of a destroyed ship where Kitty noticed a completely dark section of the ride coming up. And instantly, fear came to her.

Owen seemed to notice her change in demeanor as their boat approached this dark cave. He was really worried about why Kitty suddenly look so scared until the answer hit him. As anyone who watched the last few episodes of Ridonculous Race may notice (you know, whenever the show airs), Kitty wasn't exactly very fond of complete darkness. If the cave, or room, had just a hint of light, than she was fine, but complete darkness was another thing.

Knowing this, Owen removed his arm from her shoulder and did something he thought he might regret, but at the same time wanted to let Kitty know that with him, she would be alright.

He held her hand.

Kitty didn't notice the pressure leave her shoulder, but she felt another hand holding hers. Momentarily forgetting about the looming darkness, she looked up at Owen, who was smiling at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." he told her nicely.

Kitty blushed at Owen's comforting words. Then she smiled, and held onto Owen's hand tighter as their boat entered the darkness. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, but at least Owen was able to calm Kitty down. Turns out the darkness was hiding a relatively big drop as they felt the boat slide down some kind of water slide. Everyone screamed until the boat reached the bottom.

Ahead of them was the entranceway into the next part of the ride. Now that the darkness was behind them, Kitty found herself laughing. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Whoo-hoo! That was awe-hah-some!" Owen celebrated as the boat entered a large chamber completely surrounded by water. A life-size mechanical pirate ship sat on their left, with moving cannons and more animatronic people, this time modelled after pirates. One of them being Barbosa from the excellent Curse of the Black Pearl movie.

Owen and Kitty just marveled at the ship firing on the city of Tortuga in the distance. About five seconds after a cannon would fire, a jet of water would shoot up from a random spot on the water. One of which shot up right by Owen, which freaked him out. His scream had made Kitty laugh. As they entered Tortuga and feeling confident, Owen wrapped his arm around Kitty again. He was thrilled when she not only didn't push him away, but moved closer into him and sat her head on his shoulder. They spent the whole rest of the ride like this.

"You think Noah and your sister are doing all right?" Owen couldn't help but ask Kitty.

The beautiful Asian teenager sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

 **Jungle Cruise - 2:18 p.m.**

As he and Emma sat inside their cruise ship, Noah was considering committing his first violent offense.

"Here you'll see Ginger the Crocodile." informed the overly peppy tour guide, pointing out a mechanical crocodile to everyone on the boat. "But watch out! Ginger snaps..."

While the kids laughed at the pun, Emma groaned for what had to be the twentieth time during this Jungle Cruise. Luckily for them, they were in the back of the boat, so no one noticed her displeasure.

Also luckily, for Noah anyway, Emma had been doing some thinking. Whether or not she was ready to go all the way with Noah, and whether or not she would ever find a ride at this park she would like. She had finally reached a decision.

"Noah..." Emma said out loud irritably as the boat driver made another stupid joke about how much a mountain side "rocks".

A little taken aback by Emma's tone, Noah answered nervously. "Um... yeah?"

She looked at him with a hard expression. "Once this ride's over... We're going back to the hotel." she said with finality, making Noah's eyes go wide. "I'm not enjoying myself here as much as I would like, and... well..." she hesitated.

...

...

...

...

...

Emma smiled at Noah. "I'm ready now. And I know you've been ready for while."

"Whoo-hoo!" Noah hollered, making Emma's face turn red and everyone on the boat look at him in confusion. He didn't even care, Noah couldn't contain his excitement now.

"Hey!" snapped Emma. "Not so loud! Or the deal's off!"

...Well... that could contain it. Noah calmed down immediately, but he grinned at his girlfriend. Emma gave an eye roll but returned his grin eventually. Then followed up with a short kiss on the lips as the other tourists turned back to the guide finally.

"Consider that my agreeing signature." the hot Asian whispered in her boyfriend's ear. Noah thought he might faint.

* * *

 **Main Street U.S.A. - 6:56 p.m.**

After getting off of Pirates of the Caribbean, the two young adults headed over to Fantasyland to ride the Seven Dwarves Mine Train, Journey of the Little Mermaid, Peter Pan's Flight, Dumbo's Flying Elephants and the Mad Tea Party. The mine train reminded the two a lot of Big Thunder Mountain, only a little faster, the seven dwarfs mining diamonds, and with different twists and turns. Kitty and Owen worked together to make their tea cup go around on Mad Tea Party faster, which made the ride much more fun. At the Little Mermaid ride, they once again shared a sea shell carrier as it took them through a mechanical version of the Little Mermaid, which Owen found out was her favorite Disney movie. They also found time to watch the Disney's PhillarMagic 3-D movie that focused on some of Disney's greatest masterpieces like Lion King, Aladdin, Peter Pan and Fantasia.

Once they finished up in Fantasyland, they moved over to Tomorrowland, where they started on the Tomorrowland Speedway. Which Kitty had to admit, wasn't all that good. But things got much better when they got in the Space Ranger Spin. She and Owen got into a carrier with laser tag guns and built-in score systems, and competed by shooting the most Z targets for as many points as possible. Thanks to her playing video games quite often, Kitty knew exactly where to aim on the targets, and by the end of the ride, ended up beating Owen by a considerable margin of three-hundred and sixty thousand points to just under two-hundred thousand. Owen didn't care though, he had been too busy admiring Kitty's smile. They went on this two more times before heading over to Space Mountain. Space Mountain had been really fun too, but since it was a roller coaster that took place entirely in the dark, Kitty was of course scared. She could handle a roller coaster just fine, but she wouldn't be able to see a thing during this one and that was what scared her the most. Owen was there to support her of course. As the coaster climbed it's way into total darkness, Owen held Kitty's hand again, to let her know that he was there for her.

Along the way, Kitty managed to take numerous pictures on her phone. She was able to find Ariel in a little cave by the Little Mermaid ride, which she was stoked about, and had Owen take their picture. They found numerous other characters along their travels too, like Buzz Lightyear, Pooh Bear and Tigger, Alice, Aladdin and Jasmine, and Stitch, with the two happily getting pics taken with them too. Kitty was pretty sure her battery was close to dying from all the pictures she had taken today, but it was SOOOO worth it to her. She took a lot with her and Owen together. Along with the post Splash Mountain pic were ones with them outside Jungle Cruise, with Pooh and Tigger, and them riding the Flying Elephants.

Now however, Owen and Kitty had made it back to the central plaza and were walking their way toward the shopping area of Main Street. The sun had started setting, and in the distance, they could see hundreds of guests heading for the exits. Kitty had had a fantastic day at the Magic Kingdom so far, rode every ride she wanted to go on, and she had done all of this with someone she cared about. It was safe to assume that both teens had enjoyed each other's company today, and their trek around Magic Kingdom had become like a date, which both were fine with. For their last couple hours before the fireworks show that night, Kitty decided to go shopping around Main Street with Owen since they had been everywhere else today.

Kitty smiled, wrapped her arms around Owen's giant left arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they entered the street. Owen blushed, and grinned at how happy Kitty looked.

"Thanks for being so patient with me on Space Mountain, Owen." said Kitty gratefully.

"Sure thing." answered Owen with a red face. "Thanks for not laughing at my screaming in there."

Kitty giggled as they entered the first shop, which sold merchandise. "I wouldn't do that to you. Not when I was screaming my head off in terror too."

She pulled out her phone and noticed that she had a missed text from Emma from about 2:30. Eyes wide in embarrassment at having had so much fun that she missed a text from her sister, she pulled the message up and saw it read:

 _Noah and I went back to the hotel. You can say I told you so later, so don't come back here for a while. We'll be back for fireworks though so see you then. Hope you're having fun with Owen ;)_

"Ha!" laughed Kitty in triumph.

"What?" Owen asked curiously.

"Check it out." she showed him Emma's message. It took a moment for Owen to realize what the message meant. And when he did he laughed.

"Ooooh, go Noah! I knew you could do it, buddy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I knew Emma would change her mind about that eventually. I'm gonna go outside and text her back since reception in here is so bad."

"Okay, I'm gonna shop around while you do." Kitty nodded and said that she'd be right back. Owen turned around and began looking at all of the merchandise available. There were plush toys of numerous Disney characters like Mickey Mouse, who he said he'd take Kitty to go see after shopping, Minnie, Donald, Simba, Bambi, Chip and Dale, and Olaf from Frozen. There were all kinds of T-shirts, pajamas, kitchen ware, other kinds of toys, all featuring different Disney characters.

He looked gave the store a thorough look over. "I really wanna get Kitty something, you know, to show her how much she means to me." he began to talk aloud to himself, which creeped out a passing son and his father. "I should probably tell when I give it to her, but I don't know, maybe I'll wait for that... what to get her, what to get her..."

He returned to the plushie section and give it another lookover. After about a minute, he found a particular character and gasped happily.

"You're perfect!" he shouted as he dashed over to the cashier with his find.

* * *

Outside the toy shop, Kitty looked at the message she had finally finished typing to her sister:

 _Awww! I'm so proud of u 2! Sorry I missed your last message, but I've been having so much fun w/ Owen. We've gone on evry ride so far, and I've taken so many gr8 pics! Owen's such an awesome guy, and I think I'm ready to finally tell him how I feel! Wish me luck 2nite! And u guys don't go at it so much that u can't show up during the fireworks show, or I'll come there and drag your naked bodies out of there myself! Love ya ;)_

Kitty sent the message to Emma's phone and put the phone back in her pocket before spinning around to go find Owen in the store.

Only thing was, Owen was already in front of her.

And he was holding out a plush toy of a yellow fish with a cute face, blue lines going down it's back, blue flippers and a blue tail for her. Kitty's eyes went wide in disbelief as she gasped.

"Surprise!" Owen exclaimed cheerfully as he still held up the Flounder plush. "He's for you! From you're favorite movie right?"

Kitty felt like she was going to tear up. Yes, this plush was of a character from one of her favorite movies, and Owen had bought it for her. Touched beyond words, she happily took the Flounder toy from the large young man. Then jumped up and wrapped her arms around Owen's neck, which shocked him as well as made him happy.

"Owen... Thank you... You're the best..." whispered Kitty happily.

Owen chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey, I should be saying that to you. You invited me, and today has been awesome!" Kitty let go of Owen and looked up at him, trying to keep her composure despite the joy she felt. "I just thought you should have something nice in return for being the best girl ever."

His words were what set the waterworks off. Kitty couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Holding her new Flounder toy in one hand, she used her other to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She had never gotten such nice compliments from someone she liked before.

Owen however, was terrified at Kitty's tears. "Oh no! Kitty, I didn't mean to make you cry! Did I say something wrong? I thought that was a good thing to s-"

The asian teenager silenced the chubby young man by standing on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek. Any coherent thought left Owen's mind afterward, and all that was left was a big dopey grin on his face, which was blushing a fierce red color.

"Thanks again, Owen." Kitty said more cheerfully, holding Flounder up. "This is probably the best thing any guy's ever given me!"

"No problem." muttered Owen with a dreamy look. His hand held the spot where Kitty kissed him.

"But you know..." Kitty suddenly smirked. "This means I have to get you something now."

Owen shook his head. "Oh but you don't have to do that!" he insisted, waving his hand.

"Na-ah! It's only fair, so come on you." said a grinning Kitty, grabbing Owen's hand and pulling him back into the merchandise store. "I have to get something for the best guy ever."

Owen smiled bashfully, and he felt great pride swell up inside of him with Kitty calling him the best guy ever. And he promised never to wash his face again after Kitty's kiss.

* * *

 **Disney's Coronado Springs Resort - 6:58 p.m.**

The hotel room was dark, and clothes were strewn all around the floor. There was a navy blue collared shirt, a red sweater vest, a pair of khaki shorts, a long-sleeved white T-shirt, and two white socks. Around these pieces of clothing were ones that belonged to a woman. A short-sleeved red sweater, black skinny pants, and a pink halter top.

But the most noticable articles were that of a pair of red men's boxers, a light pink bra, and a pair of matching panties.

Then came a soft feminine sigh.

Noah and Emma were holding each other's naked bodies in one of the beds of Emma's room. The blanket was covering everything below Emma's lower neck and Noah's chest, and her hair was rather disheveled.

The hot asian girl was the first to open her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her boyfriend still in a peaceful sleep. She smiled and just watched him for the next couple of minutes. She noticed the window past Noah and saw that the sun had almost completely set. It had been about four hours since Emma and her boyfriend had decided to leave the Magic Kingdom and come back to her hotel room at Coronado Springs. The park just didn't cut it for either of them.

Luckily, the pair found a way to have fun... by finally, FINALLY, making love with each other.

It started simply enough. Emma told Noah that she was going to take a quick shower and that he could make himself at home. Noah, feeling impatient and grumbling, sat down and tried to find something on the television to watch. It took about twenty minutes for his girlfriend to leave the bathroom, and when he looked over at her, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Emma had stepped out in nothing but her pink bra and panties!

Emma had smiled at Noah's reaction. She felt nervous, as this would be the first time she had ever done anything like this, but it filled her with joy knowing that she was able to turn her boyfriend on. She approached him and gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss. As they continued making out, the couple were able to get Noah's clothes off. In nothing but his boxers, Noah had taken Emma slowly and caringly, and led her onto her bed and began to kiss her sensitive neck.

Eventually, the rest of their clothing was shed, leaving the cynical Indian and the future lawyer completely naked. Noah was left in awe at his beautiful girlfriend. He was mesmerized by her sexy legs, large hips and her toned belly. He smirked down at Emma with a great sense of pride in knowing that he was about to do the sexiest woman on the planet.

They were gentle for their first time making love. Afterward, they were sweating, and their faces were red. After taking a short breather, Noah and Emma made love again, but this time with more passion.

Emma stared lovingly at Noah as he slept on. A few hours ago had been the fulfillment of one of her deepest wishes since dating Noah, and it insured his place in her heart. She may have wanted to wait until she was ready to finally have sex with him, but Emma always had the thought in her mind, and she looked forward to whenever their time would be. And it had been well worth the wait. Luckily, she was careful, and took a pill while she was in the bathroom earlier. As much as she wanted it, she still wanted to go to law school in a few weeks, and a child now would put a damper in those plans.

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by the jingle of Emma's smartphone.

Turning away from Noah and covering her breasts with their blanket, she reached out her free arm and grabbed her phone to see who was texting her. It was Kitty. Giggling to herself at her sister responding to her message from four and a half hours ago, she pulled her message up and read it:

 _Awww! I'm so proud of u 2! Sorry I missed your last message, but I've been having so much fun w/ Owen. We've gone on evry ride so far, and I've taken so many gr8 pics! Owen's such an awesome guy, and I think I'm ready to finally tell him how I feel! Wish me luck 2nite! And u guys don't go at it so much that u can't show up during the fireworks show, or I'll come there and drag your naked bodies out of there myself! Love ya ;)_

Emma had varying reactions to Kitty's text. First was happiness that she seemed to be having such a great time with Owen. Second was embarrassment at the thought of Kitty dragging her out of their room naked. And lastly was amusement at her saying she loved her right after threatening her.

Noah finally started to stir next to Emma as she read her phone. He saw her looking amused. "What's got you giggling, sexy?" he said, trying to sound suave.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, but showed him Kitty's message. After reading it, Noah looked thoughtful. "I guess you were right about Owen." stated the Asian future lawyer. "That's good."

"I was never worried." stated Noah as Emma put her phone back down and snuggled closer to him. "Owen may have the worst farts I've ever smelled, but he's a nice guy, and knows how to have fun."

"And Kitty's pretty much the same way. Just thinner, and a girl."

The couple was quiet for another minute or so before Noah asked. "What time are the fireworks tonight?"

"Kitty said nine. Right before the park closes." Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"And what time is it now?"

"Just past seven."

"Soooo, we've got about two hours before we have to be there." Noah began confidently. "Do you wanna... go another round?"

Emma looked up a him with a sexy smirk. "You bet I do!" She seized Noah's lips almost at once.

The young couple began making out again as they prepared for their next bout of love making.

* * *

 **Disney's Magic Kingdom - Main Street U.S.A. - 8:51 p.m.**

Kitty and Owen had just come out of the Main Street shopping area and had entered the Magic Kingdom's now crowded central plaza. They had spent the last two hours getting dinner at the Crystal Palace restaurant, doing more shopping and getting their picture taken with Mickey Mouse. True to her word, Kitty ended up getting Owen a large stuffed Donald Duck toy about half his size. They carried their new gifts around with them as they explored every other store in Main Street. With about fifteen minutes to go before the Magic Kingdom's nightly fireworks show, the two decided to head over to Cinderella's Castle, and find a good spot before the show began.

They were now holding hands. Neither of them had found the right moment to tell the other yet, but when Owen grabbed Kitty's hand, she had no objections and held his hand tight as they found a good spot to sit and rest. They sat on the stone railing that surrounded the garden and the statue of Walt and Mickey.

By now however, Owen and Kitty were quiet. They had been at the park for more than twelve hours and had done almost everything it provided to do, so by now they were quite tired. However that wasn't the only reason.

Owen felt nervous. He was trying to think of a good way to tell her how he felt. With the fireworks only ten minutes away, he thought that now would've been a good time. It seemed like a romantic setting. So with a red face he turned to look at Kitty. Only to see her already gazing him with her own blush.

"H-Hey Owen." for the first time that day, she sounded extremely nervous. "I had a great time today. I've never been here before, you see, and as much as I wanted to come here, I was afraid about maybe making a mistake, and that I might not enjoy Disney as much as I'd like. Also, I know Emma's not a theme park person..."

Owen looked thoughtful as he replied. "Yeah, but neither is Noah. And we both know how their day went." he winked.

Kitty chuckled before continuing. "I'm glad that they had their own kind of fun, cause I was worried about them not liking it here." she looked back up at him. "But today. For us... I've had one of the best days of my life here with you today." Owen blushed at this and felt his heart beat. "This day is up there with me and Emma winning the Ridonculous Race. You were a great partner for the rides, and you've become one of my best friends..." she hesitated at this point, hugging her Flounder close, which worried her friend.

"And I felt so happy when you decided to come with me, Emm and Noah."

Owen smiled. "I was happy you invited me to come too." he began. "I've had a great time with you today. But come on Kitty, don't look so sad." Kitty looked at him in confusion. "We're in the happiest place on Earth! And I like seeing you happy! You being happy makes me happy, and the fireworks are only a couple minutes away. Now come on, let's get a smile on there."

The chubby blonde brought Kitty into a comforting hug. His nervousness had all but evaporated at this point. He didn't know how, maybe it was what she had just told him, maybe it was her allowing Owen to hold her hand, her snuggling up to him on rides, or her kissing his cheek earlier, but some kind of instinct had told him that he didn't need to worry about telling Kitty how he felt about her. Somewhere deep down, he knew she felt the same way.

And she did. Kitty smiled as she rested her head against his chest. Owen let her go a moment later, much to her disappointment.

"That's better." Owen told Kitty, noticing her smile had returned.

Things were quiet after that. It was actually kind of awkward. After an entire day of talking and having fun, this silence was very unwanted.

A moment later, both Owen and Kitty decided to break the silence as subtly as they could...

"So do you wanna go out?" both asked simultaneously.

Both pairs of black eyes widened as the two looked at each other. Hearts were beating, happiness was rising, and faces blushed like crazy. However, Owen and Kitty suddenly started to laugh.

"I can't believe we both said the same thing at the same time." Owen chuckled loudly.

Kitty giggled at the rather humorous confessions herself, but she felt absolute elation that Owen confessed his feelings at the same time she did. Now there would be no issues. Now they knew. Owen wanted Kitty, and Kitty wanted Owen. Everything ended up working out!

"Soooo, do you really wanna be my boyfriend?" Kitty asked the lovable goofball happily.

Owen didn't even hesitate. "YES!" he hollered ecstatically with shining eyes. "Oh, I've been wanting to date you for a long time now, but I was just so nervous to tell you until today! Do you really wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Uh, yea-ah!" replied Kitty happily like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like I said, you're a great guy! And you're so fun to hang out with, what girl wouldn't want a guy like that?"

"WHOO HOOOO!" cheered Owen as Kitty laughed at his antics. "So new girlfriend, do you wanna make out?"

Kitty grabbed hold of Owen's shirt and smirked. "C'mere you!" She pulled her new boyfriend in and their lips met at long last.

Their kiss wasn't hard and passionate. It was soft and romantic. Kitty wrapped her arms around Owen's neck while he held her hips as they continued their first kiss. Their Donald Duck and Flounder plushes lay at their feet forgotten in the young couple's newfound bliss. Memories flashed through Kitty and Owen's mind, happy memories of their time here at Disney World as they continued their first make-out session. From Splash Mountain to Haunted Mansion, from Pirates of the Caribbean to Space Mountain. How fitting that the two would find true happiness at the happiest place on Earth.

The new couple eventually broke the kiss to catch their breath. They're foreheads touched as they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Owen." whispered Kitty happily.

"I love you too, Kitty." muttered Owen dreamily.

A jet of red light suddenly shot up into the sky from the castle as the hundreds of people around them ooohed and ahhhed. The light exploded above the castle turrets into a brilliant display of fireworks. This was followed by more fireworks of varying colors shooting up afterward.

Owen and Kitty looked up mesmerized as the fireworks lit up the night sky. A moment later however, they looked back at each other. As more fireworks exploded around them, Owen pulled the cute Asian teenager in for another kiss.

Shortly after it began though, they were interrupted. "Get a room, lovebirds!" came a familiar teasing voice as a phone camera flashed at the them.

Owen and Kitty broke the kiss immediately and looked up to see Emma and Noah smirking at them, the former of which had just taken a picture of her sister kissing her boyfriend's best friend.

"Now THAT's a Kodak moment." said a grinning Emma, showing the two the picture.

"Emma! Noah!" exclaimed Kitty in slight embarrassment.

"Hey guys, when did you get back here?" Owen asked more cheerfully.

"About five minutes ago." replied Noah, walking over to his best friend. "Apparently right on time too." he winked and elbowed Owen's rib. "You dog you. Told you you could do it."

Owen laughed bashfully. "Yeah. Thanks for the encouragement last night."

"Sure thing buddy." said Noah proudly as the two fist bumped.

Emma went over to give her little sister a hug. "I'm so proud of you Kit."

Kitty smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks Emm." As they let go, Kitty looked at her older sister mischiveously. "So when should I expect my niece or nephew to be born?" Both Emma and Noah's faces turned bright red as Kitty laughed.

"You mean, I'm gonna be an uncle?" exclaimed Owen jokingly. "Whoo-hoo! This is awesome!"

Her boyfriend's jab made Kitty burst out laughing. Noah smacked the back of his goofball best friend's head painfully as Emma just rolled her eyes at her giggling sister.

"Let's just watch the fireworks!" snapped Emma with finality.

Kitty nodded as she picked up her Flounder plushie and turned to watch the spectacular fireworks display going on in front of them. Owen bent over to pick up his giant Donald plush when Emma picked it up for him.

"You better treat my little sister right, Owen." the future lawyer warned before handing his doll to him. Owen however noticed her smiling.

"Don't you worry Emma." he replied, hugging Donald tightly. "I'll be real good to Kitty."

Emma grinned in approval before Noah wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She spun her head around to give him a quick kiss before looking up to watch the fireworks. Owen went over to stand next to his new girlfriend and held her hand. Kitty rested her head on his large shoulder as the show's finale finally began. As dozens of different colored fireworks painted the night, Owen, Kitty, Noah and Emma all thought the same thing, just for different reasons.

 _"Best. Day. Ever."_

* * *

 **WHOO HOO! You know, whether people like OwenXKitty or not, I'm quite proud of this story. I got to write about a new favorite crack pairing of mine and Noah and Emma's night ended with a bang ;)**

 **For the fans of my Kingdom Hearts story, don't worry, I'll be updating it soon. I just wanted to get this new story done first since it had been in my head all week.**

 **So what did ya'll think of Disney World Date with Kitten? Do you like the pairing idea? Let me know by leaving a review, and if you want, drop a fav. Hope you guys liked the story! Peace! :)**


End file.
